otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"The Spirits' Doll Festival"
Event Period Event duration: 22/02/17 (3PM) – 8/03/17 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 01/03/17 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 08/03/17 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 11/03/17 (3PM) ♦ All times are based on the GMT +8 time zone. Intro The Doll Festival, celebrated on March 3rd in Japan every year to pray for the health and safety of girls. This year, the Bureau of the Occult is sponsoring the festivities for the spirit world! But the guests of honor, imperial couple Ohina and Odairi, are having a quarrel with each other, and things are starting to get ugly. Will the Doll Festival be doomed before it has even begun? Reconcile Ohina and Odairi and avert disaster for the Doll Festival! Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach level 5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, Hishi Mochi (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking) - Through ranking you can receive the special daemon Ohina. 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 5 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain Hishi Mochi - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of Hishi Mochi drops - Event daemons’ special abilities, some passive skills and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of Hishi Mochi - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more Hishi Mochi! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use Hishi Mochi to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon Exchange will become available - Exchange consumes Hishi Mochi obtained from battles 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon “Ohina”) - First half: 22/02/17 15:00:00 - Second half: 01/03/17 15:00:00 - Total ranking: 22/02/17 15:00:00 ~ 08/03/2017 15:00:00 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional Hishi Mochi! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance -★4 Okiku: Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 33%~100% during the Event -★4 Scarlet Stand: Increases the total Event Points by 33%~100% -★4 Snow White: Increases the drop rate of Hishi Mochi by 33%~100% - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect - For each limit break by the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by (33% → 49.75% → 66.5% → 83.25% → 100%). -★4 Okiku, ★4 Scarlet Stand and ★4 Snow White have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 08/03 (Wed) at 15:00 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - Undine (★3): Slightly increases the drop rate of Hishi Mochi - Magic Mirror (★3): Slightly increases the drop rate of Hishi Mochi - Minister Ichikami (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Hishi Mochi - Odairi (★4): Slightly increases the drop rate of Hishi Mochi - Witch Ravenna (★5): Moderately increases the drop rate of Hishi Mochi - Ohina (★5): Moderately increases the drop rate of Hishi Mochi - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect 10. Other - Once 3 stars have been achieved in a battle, player can choose to use 3 times the SE cost to obtain 3 times the battle reward. Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= SE and Progress required on Chapters Event Gallery Ohina Preview.png Ohina Square.png Witch Ravenna Preview.png Witch Ravenna Square.png Undine Magic Mirror Minister Ichikami Odairi Square.png Witch Ravenna Icon.png The Spirits' Doll Festival Facebook Cover.png The Spirits' Doll Festival Chapter 2 Background Square.png The Spirits' Doll Festival Chapter 4 Background Square.png The Spirits' Doll Festival Chapter 5 Background Square.png Category:Events Category:Special Story